The shanningan's blossom
by ItachiAkatsukiLover
Summary: The shanningans blossom, the title explains itself....


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing..

**The Shanningan's blossom**

His eyes were closed, shut tightly as he moved his body in different positions of fighting. He had been sparring with kisame, since deidara and sasori had gone out

this morning on a mission. It was almost sun down when he saw them, deidara was holding a pink haired girl over his right shoulder. Something about her seemed

firmiliar to him, Sasori was beside deidara, looking as fat as ever in his puppet sute.

Kisame suddenly came at him with his sword ready to attack, itachi noticed at the last moment and did a backflip, the blade barely missing his shoulder. "Damn itachi, I

thought you were paying attention?" Kisame replied, looking at him angrily, his answer from the raven haired man was a glare before he turned and walked off into

the HQ.

Staring blankly after him then turning toward deidara and sasori kisame said under his breath "what's his problem" before greeting them. "un where'd itachi go,

hmmn?" deidara asked, holding the cherry blossom haired girl around the waist on his shoulder. Kisame shrugged, "inside, but I don't know why" he said, looking at

the girl "who's that?" he asked.

A big grin spread across deidara's face at this question "her name is haruno sakura, and she's from the leaf village, got knocked out during our fight with that baka of

a nine tailed fox kid" he grinned wider "thought we might take her home and play, torchure her a bit, see what she know's, un". Sasori then said "you decided you

brat, not we, now i'm going in" walking past them and going inside. "Great un, all the more for me" deidara said as him and kisame both went in too.

* * *

Laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, itachi kept thinking about the girl that deidara had had over his shoulder when he came home with sasori. A scream

from down the hall caught his attention and getting up he went to his door, opening it and looking out into the hall. Watching as deidara carried a kicking and

screaming sakura to his room.

Hearing a loud smack and a "LET ME THE FUCK GO!!" followed by an "ow!" from deidara. Shaking his head, itachi closed his bedroom door and went to go lay back

down on his bed. Discarding his cloak to the chair beside his bed, itachi layed down, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the cieling once more.

* * *

Hands tied out infront of her sakura Kicked and punched at his back, her chakra still weak from when they knocked her out, the pissed cherry blossom yelled "PUT ME

THE FUCK DOWN!!". Deidara said nothing, walking in his room and finding a sleeping tobi on his bed he growled, "TOBI, GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BED, UN!!" tobi

stayed motionless.

Growling and mumbling to himself, deidara set a still screaming kicking sakura on the floor, earning a large kick in the head. Rubbing his head and wincing, the blonde

walked over to his bed and smacked tobi. Rollong over still not waking up, tobi snuggled even more into the covers and pillows. Raising his hand , deidara smacked

tobi again.

Waking up and rubbing his own head, tobi replied in a whiny voice "deidara sempei, why did you smack tobi the good boy, I was just sleeping and being a good

b...this is your room, isn't it" the swirly haired masked man said nerviously, looking around. Deidara glared and pointed toward the door "get the fuck out now tobi!!"

chasing a now screaming tobi with bombs off his bed and out of the room.

Sakura laughed and said "what, can't even take care of your own team mate's" laughing even more as she watched deidara kick tobi out of the room. Turning and

facing her, a smirk across his lips, the smile that was on her face quickly disapeared and she said straight faced "did you know that you look like a girl when you do

that" then starting to laugh again.

"you know what, un...i'm getting tired of this, i'll just let my danna take care of you" deidara grumbled, turning and walking toward the door. "danna, that fatty is your

husband, oh this is just to much" she said, laughing even more. Whipping around to face her he raised one finger, his mouth open as if ready to say something.

So badly did he want to reach out and wrap his hands around her neck, but thought better of it not wanting to damage the mission turning back around and walking

out the door. Falling over, sakura couldn't help but continue to laugh.

Minutes later, a redheaded ex nin walked into the room, carrying a syringe with purple liquid in it. The laughter died in her throat as she looked at him for a minute and

then said "who the fuck are you?". Glaring down at the little kuniochi, the redhead man said "i'm sasori, puppet master and the supposed fatty".

Shock came to her face as she looked up at him, laughing nerviously "oh" she said, trying to make an appology she added "sorry for saying that or those things about

you and your frie..." sasori said angrily "he is **not** my friend" glaring even darker at her. Eye's shifting left to right, inner sakura said to herself 'awwww, fuck!!'

Biting her bottom lip she looked around, 'boy, your in deep shit' inner sakura suddenly said scratching her pink locks. 'no shit, baka' sakura replied back to her

innerself. 'Hey, you call me baka, your calling yourself a baka' inner sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest. Glaring at her innerself, sakura looked once more up

at the redheaded ex nin.

He was coming toward her, syringe in hand with the purple stuff, eye twitching, sakura screamed scooting away from him. Sasori was kneeling down infront of her in

not even a minute, grabbing and sticking the needle into her arm. Her eyes started to get droopy as she struggled, getting weaker and then total darkness.

**A/N: "well now, that had to suck...wonder what's gonna happen next...oh, wait..only I know"(smiles). "****Let's just see what's gonna happen in the next chapter, sorry that it'll be a bit before I put it up, but a true artist's work takes time. Isn't that right deidara"? (turns around to find a chibi deidara staring up at her with a sasori plushie in his arms) ****Chibi deidara "what, un"? (shakes head) "ok then...well, this story is for my best friend, tobiakatsukilover, the best friend I could ever have".**

**Continuence of a/n: i'm sorry if some of you ppl that read this, don't like it. But even so, it will have a happy ending I promise.**


End file.
